Ib behind the scenes!
by PeacefulRaindrop
Summary: Questions that need answering! Now's your chance! If you want some of your own questions in here, leave a review please! I suck at summary's, but it'll be worth to read!
1. Chapter 1 INTRO

_**So I've never personally played the game just so you know, but I did watch videos on Youtube. NOW! Lets see what they think... BTW'S I put myself as the questionar person. ENJOY**_

* * *

Questioner: Heyo! Hi! How's everyone doing!? Welcome to IB Behind the Scences!

Crowd cheers.

Questioner: Alright, lets get to it shall we? Lets bring in the cast! Starting with the little Lady herself! Ib!

Crowd roars, enters Ib right side of stage.

Questioner: Ib, have a seat, right here!

Sits across from her.

Questioner: Now before we bring out the others, I have a special question for you Ib.

Ib: hmm?

Questioner: What do you think about your parents?

Ib: Whaaa? I thought these were questions about the game?

Questioner: Oh yes! It is! Many people out there think that your parents were...careless for letting you run about the place.

Ib: Well they didnt know all that was going to happen, and they still dont know.

Questioner: True, true. So whats your answer?

Ib: I thought that hopefully they were safe where ever they were.

Questioner: Course! (Liar) Anyway! Lets bring out the man of the hour! Garry!

Crowd cheers extremely loud, Garry enters right side of the stage. Sits next to Ib.

Questioner: Garry! Let me just say that its wonderful to meet you!

Garry: Its nice to meet you too.

Questioner: (wasnt expecting that) So Garry! Got a question for you!

Garry: yes?

Questioner: what did you eat for lunch that day?

Garry:...? How is that relivant to what happened?

Questioner: Well... It depends on what you ate for lunch, if you ate something sugary then you shouldve been able to go on right! and if you didnt then that would explain why you were tired a lot.

Garry: I'm not sure if I should take that offensively. I skipped lunch, I was going to eat after.

Questioner: (explains a lot) Anyway! Lets bring out our last but not least (dirty) member! Merry!

Crowd boo's some of the audience whips out weapond ranging from knives to bats. Merry sits in the chair between the couch where Ib and Garry are sitting, and the questioner.

Questioner: Merry!...

Merry: Hi! So do I have any special questions!?

Questioner:...Nope! Moving on!

Merry sulks, audience sneers.

Questioner: Now that your all out here lets get to those questions! First one is for Ib! This is from Marcie... Marcie are you here?!

Tall brown haired girl stands up from the back waving.

Questioner: Alright! "Ib, why dont you know the words in the game? heard of a dictionary?" Okay, Marcie that last part was kind of rude, but I myself am curious as too why you dont know many words.

Ib: I just dont have time to look up the words, and I never really cared.

Questioner: huh... interesting. (derp) Next question! This is for Garry! from Joe: "Whats wrong with your hair?"

Garry:...? what do you mean? looks fine to me.

Questioner: I have a question about it! Come closer!

Garry hesitates then slowly leans forward.

Questioner: Is that dark part actually hair or is it a ribbon?! I see in pictures that its sometimes depicted as a friggen ribbon, but I thought it was hair!

Questioner grabs dark part of hair checking to see if it is actually hair, or ribbon.

Garry: OW! LET GO! ITS NOT S RIBBON!

Pulls back.

Questioner: Indeed. It really is hair. Soft too. Next question!

Merry: Ask me a question!

Questioner: (BITCH) oh yes, of course!

searches for a new question for Merry.

Questioner: Okay! "Merry, Do you really like the color blue? Or did you just want Garry's rose cause your a creeper?"

Merry: I really do like blue! I couldnt help it if Garry had a blue rose, I wanted the blue one!

Questioner: Some people say you wanted to keep Garry in that world with you, cause your...DESPERATE!

Merry: WHAT! NO! I just wanted the blue rose! I really like blue! I dont even like Garry!

Garry: Ouch...

Merry: Oh you know what I mean!

Questioner: No, I believe we dont.

Garry: I dont either.

Merry: I-I dont like Garry like that! I kind of like him as a friend, but thats it!

Questioner: Mmmhmm. Okay. I dont know how long people will buy that. Moving on!

Merry sits there, face red, Garry leaning back, Ib confused, audience becoming restless from Merry's answer.

Questioner: Alright! Garry-

RINGING

Questioner: Oh damn, I mean oh how unfortunate! Got to go to commercial. We'll be back after these messages! Stay tuned for more unanwered questions! What will come next?! STAY TUNED!

* * *

_**OKay, sorry if you didnt enjoy the first chapter. I know its very short, but I will have more questions next chapter! Leave a review, or message me if you have some questions you would like in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2 MARRY VS GARRY

_**PART 2! Thank you to those that left a review! I'm very excited to recieve them! It took me awhile to get this up, and I apologize for that, just my account went haywire, and wouldnt let me save my documents, so I couldnt write my next chapter. But! It's here now! OH! And thank you for pointing out that I spelt Marry's name wrong, it was 2am when I posted the first chapter, and I was like a ZOMBIE! ENJOY**_

* * *

Questioner: Welcome back to "Ib Behind the Scenes!"

Crowd cheers, gun shots sound from the back

Garry: 0_0

Ib: 0_o

Marry: *Claps excitedly*

Questioner: Alright! Lets continue where we left off! Garry we had a question for you before the break.

Garry: Yes?

Questioner: "Why do you tire out more than Ib? Your older, and have longer legs then her, whats the excuse?"

Garry: Well, my rose was being damaged, it was hard on me.

Questioner: What about those other times?

Garry: Well we just ran a good distance, and I was being scared out of my mind. That would give you a good reason to run fast!

Questioner: Yeah, but Ib ran as fast as you did, and she didnt bend over panting.

Garry: well...I-I...nevermind.

Questioner: Next! Marry! This is from one of our reviewers! Zora Princess! Thank you for this question! "Marry, if there was anyway you could have escaped without killing anyone, would you have taken it?

Marry: All I wanted was a way out, to have a family of mine!

Questioner: You just avoided the question. Zora also said she doesnt hate you, and your one of her favorite characters! (0_o) Personally I dont particularly like you. (EVIL LITTLE...)

Marry: YAY I HAVE A FAN! Oh you dont like me? Why?

Questioner: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION GIRL! I mean, whats your answer?

Marry: Yeah...I guess if there was a way if I didnt have to kill anybody I would've taken it, but nobody understood, and Ib might not have let me come with her if I didnt get rid of Garry. Garry also knew the truth about me, so of course I had to get rid of him.

Questioner: (I oughta smack you) That was a very clear answer.

Marry: Teehee, thank you!

Crowd growls, some cheer, and nod smiling.

Questioner: Next! Ib this is also another question from our reviewers! Silentangelsecrets would like to know... "Why would you say that you would scarifice yourself if only two people were only to escape that cruel world?"

Ib: Well. I wanted Garry to escape, and I knew that Marry didnt really exisist, but I thought maybe I could find a different way out. I didnt want anyone to be left behind.

Crowd crys.

Questioner: *daps eye with tissue* That was a beautiful answer Ib. But! Many of your fans wouldnt be able to stand that! What say you to that?

Ib: As long as Garry got out, and Marry had a chance at living, I'd be happy.

Questioner: (BULLSHIT) So you'd be fine living without your friend?

Ib: I'll admit it would be lonely, but I could make some friends, with the ladies in color.

Questioner: THERE'S NO REASONING WITH THEM! THEY TRIED TO KILL YOU!

Garry: Can we move onto the next question? This one is getting complex, and "what ifs."

Crowd cheers.

Questioner: *snorts* NEXT! Marry! "Why would you kill Garry just to have a family of your own?"

Marry: Garry knew I wasnt real, and Ib's practically my age! I'm not living with an eighteen year old man!

Garry: You dont even exisist!

Marry: Who says that!?

Garry: ME! WE WATCHED YOU BURN WHEN WE BURNED **_YOUR_**

Marry: Yeah! Well in "_Together Forever" _Ib and I were sisters! I was real!

Garry: Cause you jumped through the painting into the real world! Doesnt mean that you really are real, just means you are a body without a soul thats wondering around!

Crowd gasps horrified by Garry's response.

Questioner: OKAY! Stop! This is on live TV and if you two get violent on here, I might be sued, and I dont have that kind of money to defend myself!

Marry: YOU PIG!*whips out a knife*

Garry: Right now! I'll take you down again!

Questioner: I believe it was Ib who actually burned the painting...

Marry and Garry: SHUTUP!

Garry charges Marry, they go flying behind the chair, beating each other up.

Questioner: QUICK COMMERCIAL! COMMERCIAL!

*BEEEEEEEEEP* Sorry we are having technical difficulties, please enjoy these commercials of Hair Remover!

* * *

_**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I didnt get to use everyone`s question in this chapter, cause I thought I could use them throughout the *show.* Thank you again to those that left a review! If you have more questions that you came up with feel free to leave a review or message me to get my attention! Sorry I didnt get to everyone, but I will in the next chapter, after Marry and Garry stop fighting...Hopefully :s OH! And Zora Princess I wasnt judging you in this chap when you said Marry was one of your fav, I havent heard many people say that they liked her, just surprised me!**_


	3. Chapter 3: CAT FIGHT

_**Heya! I know this has taken me like a friggen month to get out, and I apologize! Just I was backed up with shit, Then I had to take a trip, and the internet connection I didnt trust in the shitty ass hotel. So here we go!**_

* * *

Questioner: Welcome back! Sorry about the sudden commercial, we were experiencing...difficulties. *Stares at Garry and Marry*

Marry places ice pack on nose, Garry adjusts the kleenex up his nose. Ib giggles.

Questioner: Anyway! Lets bring on some new questions! Garry you're up first!This one is from Kahx5. "Why do you talk like a lady?"

Garry: (0_o) Excuse me?

Questioner: You heard me. Answer. I too would like to know.

Garry: I never thought I talked like a lady...

Ib: I have to say, Garry you do kind of talk like a lady.

Garry: *Incredelous look* Whaaa...? You too!?

Marry: HA! Even your under aged girlfriend thinks you sound like a lady!

Garry: Its talk! Not sound! And you shutup! You dont even know me!

Marry: Oh but I do... ~_~

Everyone is silent.

Questioner: Okay... Garry why do you talk like a lady?

Garry: I have a bigger vocab then most, so people probably think I talk like one.

Questioner: So your saying that women are smarter then men?

Garry: no, just that I say things that people probably expect women to say!

Ib: *giggles* Okay then.

Questioner: Moving on! Ib! Do you remember all the possible endings?

Ib: Yes

Questioner: This is from Zora! whats your favorite ending, besides the Promise of Reunion?

Ib: Well I like the one where both Garry and I get out alive, but I dont like the fact that we dont remember each other. So we're both alone. Theres also the one were Marry and I are sisters, I dont mind that one, but it is a little saddening to know that Garry is trapped inside that crazy world.

Questioner: A little?! I F*****ING CRIED WHEN THAT HAPPENED AND YOU SAY IT WAS A LITTLE SADDENING!?

Ib shrinks in the couch.

Garry: Hey, Don't you think that was a little harsh?

Marry: Yay! Ib is happy that we were sisters!

Questioner: Moving on...*grumble*

Garry: um. Arent you the one asking the questions? And dont you think you should apologize to Ib?

Questioner: Oh god. No. I quit! Thats what! Quit! DONE! D.O.N.E! Bye!

Leaves stage. Crowd gets restless. Everyone looks around...

Ib: What now?

Garry: *shrugs*

Marry: I'll take care of it!

Grabs box of question cards, happily zips through them. Backstage there is yelling followed by a long line of curses...BANG!

Questioner: WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? LET ME GO! I'LL SUE YOU!

Marry: Oooo! I found one for me! Alright! "What's your favorite piece of artwork, besides yourself, in the Gallery? hmmmmmm...well! I like the ladies in color! Oh! but I also like the manniquin heads! But I like Garry's pretty blue rose!

Garry: Uh Ma-

Marry: NEXT! OH! Look at that another one for me! *sneers at Garry and Ib* Can the Ladies in color talk? Of course they do! I hear they're chattery voices almost all the time!

Garry: yeah what do they say?

Marry: Its a secret, cant say!

Ib: Maybe cause they dont actually talk.

Marry: They do talk!

Garry: What do they say?

Marry: Things!

Ib: Like?

Marry: How nosey you two are!

Garry: are you sure about that?

Marry: Of course!

Ib: Liar.

Marry: Am not!

Ib: Are too!

Marry: Am not!

Ib: Are too!

Marry: Am not!

Garry: Girls! Your both pretty can I go home now!?

Marry: You think I'm pretty? *Grins like mad leaning closer to Garry.*

Garry: 0_0... *stares helplessly at Ib*

Ib: Marry, its obvious what Garry meant.

Marry: ?

Garry: Yeah! Exactly what Ib said!

Ib: I'm way more prettier than you.

Garry: (0_o)

Marry: :0

...

Mary: Garry! *Tackles him*

Garry: AH! HELP!

Ib: Get off of him! *Tackles Marry, adding more weight to crushing Garry*

Garry: *Raises hand* ...Help...

* * *

_**Alright! So thats chapter 3! I think I'll do one more chapter then its over. Sorry It took so long to get this chapter out! I'll try to get the last one out faster than this one! I hope you enjoyed it! CAT FIGHT! MEOW!**_


	4. Chapter 4 FINALE

_**Hey! Final chapter! DUN DUN DA**__**AAAAAA! So I hope you enjoy this conclusion, and I know it's been a long time coming for this thing, and I apologize, just wanted to make sure that everyone at least got a chance to submit some last minute questions. And I've been busy, again... ugh.. ANYWAY ENJOY!**_

* * *

WELCOME BACK TO IB BEHIND THE SCENES! Brought to you by "CREEPY DOLLS!"

Questioner: Hello everyone, I'm back, and ready to get to those questions. *Adjusts nose bandage.*

Garry: Um. Are you okay?

Questioner: Okay. First question. Garry This is from Reflective Reviewer 7. What happened to you when you were trapped in that doll room? Next thing we know you're curled up in a ball in the room, talking to someone, suffering from temporary memory loss. WHAT DID THOSE CREEPY EYED DOLLS DO TO YOUR PRETTY LAVENDER HEAD?!

Garry is completely stone still. Ib right next to him, eying him curiously. Marry bobbing up 'n' down, on his left.

Questioner: We're all waiting Garry... /:)

Garry: *sweat pouring off him* I-I

Questioner: Yes?

Garry: The unspeakable happened...

Questioner: What kind of things?

Garry: Th-They...

Questioner: YES?

Ib: What happened Garry-san?

Garry: It's not meant for little childerns ears...

Crowd gasps. Marry stares at him crossly. Ib confused.

"GARRY ITS OKAY! WE STILL LOVE YOU!" a fangirl shouted from the back. The crowd cheered in agreement.

Garry: Okay... I'll say it, but Ib and Marry have to cover their ears.

Questioner: Um this is a... oh what the hell, OUT WITH IT MAN!

Ib and Marry cover their ears, still confused.

Garry: I re-remember it as if it just happened. The giant one from the painting was the leader. I couldnt believe it, I just got the key, heading to the door, but it was too late. They dragged me down, binding my hands... my legs... I couldnt get away, and then... They went to work.

Questioner: Whoa. Okay. Thats says a lot there.

Garry: I'm just lucky that it stopped before Ib entered the room. She wouldnt look at me the same way, if she saw me like that.

Questioner: OKAY! *sweat drop*

Garry: I mean. Yellow isnt my color at all.

The crowd is silent. Confusion rippling through the room.

Questioner: Elaborate, I believe we're confused.

Garry: You know. Yellow? Its not my color. They...They put me into a yellow frilly dress and doused me in make up! *Shuts eyes, sahking head, hands clasped on both sides of his head.*

Silence...

Ib: Yellow certaintly wouldnt suit you.

Questioner: 0_0

Crowd is stunned.

Questioner: uhhhhhh- um... *voice wavering* I think that answers the second part to that question...

Building erupts into laughter. Garry is as red as a tomato, Ib pats him on the leg reasuringly.

Questioner: HA! Okay! *huff* Let me... *chuckles* Let me move on. *snorts* Ha! Okay! Um! IB! Another question for you! Why do you think the gallery intially made you all forget what happened once you got out? Thats from RR7 as well.

Ib: Well I think that it did that so we wouldnt blab about it's secrets. Or it could've been our imagination. Although. I highly doubt it was.

Questioner: What secrets?

Ib: Well that the statues were trying to kill us.

Questioner: ? thats a secret?

Ib: I believe so.

Questioner: Alright, another question for ya.

Ib: ? really?

Questioner: No. Its to the person named eve. OF COURSE ITS YOU. *grumbles* Alright. This is from Zora! Ib, Why did you read that questionable book? ITS RATED M FOR A REASON!

Ib: ? I didnt know most of the words in that book, and it made no sense anyways when I tried to read it.

Questioner: But it made sense to us! HOW CAN YOU BE SO OBLIVIOUS!?

Garry: I believe its Innocent.

Questioner: Shut-up, same thing different number.

Garry: (there were no numbers in that statement...)

Questioner: ALRIGHT! THATS IT FOR QUESTIONS PEOPLE!

Crowd cheers. Garry is relieved, Marry sulks, Ib, same expression, passive.

Questioner: THANK YOU TO ALL THAT SENT IN QUESTIONS! VERY MUCH APPERCIATED!

Garry: Thank you *Waves at camera, smiles* (some of the crowd faints)

Marry: Great to know I've got some fans out there! Thank you! *waves excitedly*

Ib: Thank you, very interesting. *waves, smiles*

* * *

_**ALRIGHT! Thats the end of this story ;_; Maybe I'll do another one... Hell I know I'll do another one! I hoped you enjoyed this! I know I did! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SENT IN QUESTIONS! GREATLY APPRECIATED! Its been fun. **_

_**I started a new Ib fanfic, and its called Reunited, basically its about Garry and Ib meeting in person. And its been ten years. so Ib is 18 and Garry 28, and Its about them being together, so at least I made Ib eightteen. If you wanna give that a read over, go ahead! I'm gonna somehow get Marry in there! I've come to like Marry now. THANKS AGAIN! **_


End file.
